Endless
by TheMortalCup
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is an ordinary girl, who lives with her adoptive father Luke Garroway, goes to a normal high school. The only problem? The famous Golden Boy."I hate you Clarissa Fray!" What happens when Clary's past is revealed? Our favorite morning star with our heavenly golden angel. "Nobody dies for love. It's impossible." Modern A-U!Review! CLACE! lots of hugs
1. Endless Confessions

**Important:**

**Okay guys so this is my 3****rd**** Fanfic! The first 2 are both one-shots because I wanted to see if people like my writing style?! I know these high-school fanfics are a topic that is beaten to a pulp but this is a little bit different. In each chapter I'm going to introduce a new character! And it can be YOU, and if you want a pairing, tell me your crush's name and I'll put it in there. **

**Clary's POV**

"Endless Clarissa! It's endless!"  
I wake up with a jolt, gasping and panting."It was just a dream. Just a dream," I whisper to myself. My shirt is sticking to my torso, wet with sweat. I get up and throw open my bedroom's window, sighing in relief when the cool air hits my face. I look around my room, it's not much, but still it's the only place where I can find peace.

My small bed is placed in the centre of the room, against the wall, along with a small side table with my sketch pad and my table lamp on it. There are two windows in my room, one on either side of my bed, the walls are all covered in paint, pictures of little kids playing in the park, quotes from books, angels and demons rising out of the heavens and hell and every sort of weird thing you can imagine on a 16 year olds bedroom wall. I walk towards the bed, throw my comforter on the ground and lay down.

There is a vintage table in a corner. Why is it in the corner? Because I will never EVER use it... I just don't need it, you see, my natural beauty is enough to have all the guys swoon over me.

Yeah right, my hair is a bird's nest plus it's on fire 24/7! Why couldn't god at least give me a darker shade of scarlet? Right now it looks like... like... carrots! There you go, the best comparison I could find, and then add a pale skin _sprinkled _with freckles, a skinny body (Literally skinny) and a 5 foot height and you have a model for next month's Vogue...

I jump when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Clary, are you okay? I heard you scream?" Luke asks.

"I'm fine," I reply, not bothering to elaborate as I don't trust my voice right now. Those nightmares are getting worse. You can give all the credit to my beautiful childhood memories and believe me, the biggest tragedy in my life isn't the death of my pet hamster and goldfish in grade 3.

"Oh... okay," He says. "Can I come in?"

"Look, Luke I am really tired and I have school tomorrow. I think I deserve some rest," I say and then instantly regret it.

"Yeah, you're right," he says, even from the other side of the door I can hear that my words hurt him. But it's not my fault that I don't trust parents. Adoptive or biological. With those last thoughts I fall into a dreamless sleep only to be woken by the loud noise of a car horn.

I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and combing my hair. Yeah, the latter is always a fail. I quickly throw on a t-shirt that says 'Eat. Sleep. And sleep some more' and a pair of faded skinny jeans, grab my converse and run out the door not bothering to say bye to Luke, firstly because I'm still embarrassed from last night and secondly I don't want him lecturing me about how I'm anorexic. (JK he wouldn't do that ;-).

**Jace's POV**

"Why do we ride with the freak again?" I ask my sister, Isabelle who is too busy fixing her hair.

"Shut up Jace," she says. "She is an extremely nice friend."

And an extremely beautiful one too, I think to myself. Just as Clary opens the door of her house and runs outside, stumbling and tripping over her feet. _Cute. _

She looks up and I'm blown away by her charms once again. How can a person look this beautiful? She has the most stunning hair ever; bright red like a mane of fire, her face is covered with cute little freckles that look even cuter whenever she scrunches up her nose when she is drawing. Her voice is like a melody, soothing and simply amazing, her lips look so soft and full, and then her eyes, a bright emerald color, I can stare at them all day long.

God! I squeeze my eyes shut and try to concentrate. She is a school freak and I am the famous Golden Boy, every girl drools over me and my ego. I use a new toy every week and then throw her away to keep up with my reputation.

But I'm out of the state of denial, I admit that I am attracted to her but Clary and Jace don't go together, she is one of the nerds and most importantly _I _am her number one bully. Which is kinda weird because, my sister has started to hang out with her, but I'm sure that is only because of that Shirley guy, the dumb nerd with glasses, on whom Izzy has had crush on since freshman year.

"Hey Red! Hurry up! Or I'm leaving you and your short legs here," I yell at her and Izzy smacks me with her nail file.

**Clary's POV**

"Hey Red! Hurry up! Or I'm leaving you and your short legs here," Jace shouts and run and jump in the car. Simon is the only reason why I have to ride in the Lightwood's car. Because he thinks that it's better for me to get to know his 'future bride.' Everyone's quite nice to me, Isabelle (that's probably because she is in love with Simon) and Alec (who rarely talks, just sits and stares out the window with a scowl on his fact) except for Jace, the bastard with an ego-inflated head.

I hate him, I hate his golden personality which literally shines, I hate how is super hot and has every single girl in the school wrapped around his finger, I hate how he is extremely smart and gets top grades in every class, I hate how he bullies me all the time because of my appearance, I hate how he'll never even glance at me and most importantly I hate that I'm utterly and completely in love with him.

**REVIEW! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! Even if it's a little word... **

**And people I need suggestions for my profile... I'm new to this community so, and also I am putting every single request by the followers and reviewers in there, you tell me to do anything I'll do it! **

**Please follow and review... **

**Love you all,**

**~Sunia XOXO **


	2. Endless Cuteness

**And jadies and lentlemen I'm back with a new chapter of my magical writing... *sigh* I'm so good at over exaggerating! Scroll for some CLACE! Don't you just love them and-?**

**I don't care cuz I doooooooo! Kidding! Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews! **

**GingerNinjaaa, ****Chkktedhkgdef, djmia, FangirlHypeXx, abixxxx, nerydchick, ExtremeFire321, GrazyGirl, OneoftheNephilim, LittleDancer29961 and LOVERGIRL. **

**Clary's POV**

Okay. Okay. Now calm down, yes me, your Juliet just admitted my _undying _love for Romeo! (*inner-girly squeal*). And now I'm blushing.

The only part is, he doesn't feel the same way about me and secondly ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ROMEO AND JULIET DIED AND I DON'T WANNA DIE!

We drive for about 10 minutes and after turning a corner, I can see the cloud castle, with its towers looming over u-. Ha-Ha NO! I wish my school was like that. Instead, it is a huge 4-storey building, with a huge front door made of glass. Actually the whole front is made of glass; you can see the cafeteria from outside, swarming with kids. _All _types of kids, the nerd table, the geek table, the popular table. You get the main idea.

As soon as we enter the parking lot, I dash out of the car and run inside, avoiding all the jealous stares from the Jace fanclub, by keeping my burning face down. It takes all my energy not to stick my tongue out at them, I say a quick hi to Simon **(sorry if there is not a lot about Simon in there, I am not a huge fan)** I look at my schedule.

_**Biology.**__ Room 204 Mr. Jordan Kyle _

_**Art.**__ Room 111 Mrs. Jocelyn Fairchild_

_**Lunch**_

___ Gym#2 Mr. Hodge_

_**Vocal Music **__Room 211 Ms. Maia Roberts_

At least the second semester of my junior year is not going to be that boring. I quickly stuff my bag in my locker and reach towards the upper shelf to pick up my biology book. I sigh in disappointment when I realize that I am too short and then I blush. _Again_. A hand reaches up from behind and takes out the book from my locker.

**Jace's POV**

As soon as I park the car, Clary jumps out and runs towards the building and I am left with a disappointed look at my face. Izzy watches my expression, sends a death glare in my direction and stomps out of the car to find someone. Probably Smigley, her boyfriend. I pick up my bag and walk towards the school, sending dazzling smiles and winks in the direction of my loving fans.

I internally puke when Sebastian and his plastic doll Aline walk towards me, hand in hand. I dumped her last week and now she is with Sebastian, typical Aline.

"Hi! Jace," she says in a sickly sweet voice and I wince.

"Hey," I say and try to pass them, but just my luck that Sebastian has decided to ruin my day today.

"Heard you drove the little spitfire to school again," he says. "She doesn't look like your taste, what are you doing with her than? The short freak!"

I simply want to punch him in his face, but instead I say, "You can have her once I'm done with her, just like you do every time."

I see his face boil with anger and to emphasize my point even more I throw a wink towards him and turn around to enter the school. I can hear Aline trying to calm him down and I giggle a little.

Right as I reach my locker I see my pretty little redhead trying to reach up to grab her textbook, I smile at her efforts. I silently creep up from behind her and pick up the book, leaning closer to her head. Her hair smells like strawberries and sunshine. I don't even know how that is possible.

She gasps and turns around and looks at me right in the eyes, and I am lost, lost in the sea of green, mesmerized by the sight of my beloved angel.

She blushes and stutters and takes the book from my hand, I break out of my reverie and take a step back.

"Thanks," she whispers and reaches up again to get her pencil case.

"Here," I say, softly. "Let me get it." I reach out one hand to reach up to the pencil case and my other hand automatically goes around her tiny waist. She makes a sound of protest which is drowned out by the commotion in the hallways. I smirk and press my body against her.

Making a good show of finding her pencil case, I nuzzle my face in her neck and feel her shiver. It drives me crazy. God, she's so perfect. I turn her around and hand her the pencil case and then say, "Show me your schedule." She obeys without protesting and hands her timetable to me. I take one look at it and can't stop myself from smiling like an idiot. All her classes are with me.

My mind is screaming at me for doing this. I know I'm ruining my rep in school, but right before I turn around and walk away, my heart forces me to lean forward and until my nose is touching hers and whisper with a wink, "See you in class, love."

**Okay! How was it?! The locker scene was brought to you by TheMagentaElephant! She requested for it. I am really thankful for all the people who liked the previous chapter. **

**Quote of the day: Hugs are like a boomerang, you give one, you get one. A big free digital hug for all you peeps. **

**Any questions, comments or suggestions? Throw em at my face! REQUESTS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**Lots of love, and chocolate because I'm random like that. **

**~Sunia XOXO**


	3. Endless Attitude

**Shout out to all these amazing followers! Thank you!****  
****Mundane2000011****  
****Broken-shadowhunter-girl****  
****xXSilentSanctuaryXx****  
****missme233****  
****0121ama****  
****KyKat****  
****ScarletTemptation18****  
****inspiration23****  
****I recently got a very disturbing review from one of my frenemies, it seriously hurt my feelings, so if one of you gets a review from ATHAR MIAN, call 911! So my question to you today, what kinds of reviews do you like the best or which ones do you absolutely hate?**

**Clary's POV****  
**  
I stand there with my mouth open in shock. _Love?!_ He called me love?! How dare he call me that?! Really, it was really flattering and all and I was having all sorts of creatures fluttering in my stomach. But how can he think of playing with me like that? I mean, come on! He plays with _every_ single girl's feelings in the whole entire school, and just because I don't swoon over him and am not a part of his fan club, doesn't mean he can hit on me like that.

I try to hide my flushed face and make my way to class, I wish Simon's in there.  
But just me luck, as soon as I step into the class and realize that I'm late and there is only one seat available right next to _him._

**Jace's POV**

I smirk at the expression on her face when she realizes that there is only one seat left in the room. I look her right in the eye and pat the chair next to me. She glares at me but still quietly sits down. Professor Jordan drones on about DNA and blood cells, but I am too distracted by _someone _to pay attention.

I poke her with my pencil to grab her attention; she doesn't pay attention and keeps her face straight. I try again, this time a little bit harder, and she still ignores me. _What is wrong with her?! _I think. I poke her one more time, apparently this time it works and she looks at me and hisses, "What the _hell _is wrong with you?! Can't you just leave me _alone?!_" And I am too stunned by her sudden outburst to respond to her words.

I look around the classroom, and everybody except for the teacher, who is still facing the board, is starting at me and Clary with their mouths hanging open. All the girls are sending her hateful glares and all the guys are looking at me with amused expressions on their faces. I just flip them my middle finger and turn to face the teacher, right as the bell rings.

As I walk towards the art room, I can't help but think. _What happened to the blushing, stuttering girl, who doesn't dare to stand up for herself? _

**Clary's POV**

That's it! I've had enough of his stupid games, it's time somebody brought him and his ego-inflated head back to ground. And that _someone_ is going to be me. He thinks he can steal my heart and then crush it under his feet once I can no longer entertain him! It's definitely time for him to realize his mistakes and get it inside his head that people in this world are capable of having real feelings! I know I'm hopelessly in love with him and that might never change and that I think that he is the same as me because I can see right past the walls he's built to not let anyone in, but I can't ignore his attitude anymore!

From now on, I'm just going to ignore him (as hard as it might be) and insult him in his face if he tries to bully me again!

I make my way to the art room, there's still 10 minutes left before the period starts but I like to get to class early. It is my favourite subject after all. I see a freshman standing right outside the art room, which is weird because it is just a junior class. He takes one look at me and says, "Sebastian Verlac sent for you. He is waiting for you in the main hallway." Just when I think of ignoring this unusual request, he adds, "He said it's about Jace." And then he walks away. He probably was one of his pets; Sebastian has a million of those. But the thing that I don't get is why he wants to talk with me and _about _Jace.

I see him leaning against his locker when I reach the hallways. He looks at me and grins. "The little mermaid arrives," he says.

"Oh shut up!" I reply. He feigns an expression of mock hurt before saying, "I didn't actually think that you were gonna come here."

"Let's just get this over with. What do you have to say?" I ask, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"The thing is Clary, that I bumped into my good friend Jace today, you know right when you got out of his car," he says in an extremely annoying tone and then seeing my red face he continues, "He was smiling when he walked up to me and when I asked him about the good mood of his, he just smiled and looked at where you'd just been. I knew he was up to something, so figuring it out was no problem at all. Clarissa," I wince when he says my full name. "I know you are not like one of the normal girls who fall head over heels for him, and that is definitely why he doesn't like you. His plan is simple yet effective. He is going to act all nice to you, compliment you and make you fall for him making it all seem like the universal truth and then he is going to dump you, leave you heartbroken. Just like _every other girl._"

I am too angry to listen to another word of his, so I just storm off towards my class. _That _bastard! I am going to get him back for even thinking about me! But this time we are going to do this my way!

I make it in time as the class starts and look around for where Jace is sitting, I look him right in the eye and say...

**Jace's POV**

I find myself a comfortable seat in the back of the room, from where I can see everything that goes on in the class, just as Clary walks in. She has a strange look on her face like she just argued with someone. She looks around the classroom and then when she finds me, she says two words I never thought I would hear her say. She says, "_Game on!"_

**Sooooooo? How was it?! Huh? **

**I was thinking I need more scenes requested by the readers! So just review! **

**Would you rather like:**

**Clary and Jace trapped in an elevator?**

**Or**

**Jace acting all protective?**

**The suggestion with the most votes win! **


	4. Endless Attraction

**Hi guys so as you know that I am a very democratic person hehehe... so I asked for your vote and the winner was... *drum roll* Jace being all protective...****  
****And because I was feeling bad for those who voted for Clary and Jace being trapped in an elevator... so I decided I will do BOTH! And because I'm like the nicest person on earth... Have fun in the next chapter...****  
****Shout-out to my new followers****! **

**Percabethandclace**

**Divergentdinosaur,**

**Contagonist**

**MI cra-cra**

**ohheyitsgabii**

**future-demigod**

**Madcom12**

**princessliz23**

****  
**Clary's POV**  
After my fiery entry in the class, I decided to stay silent. And actually I was kinda feeling bad for Jace... now don't look at me like that! After all I have been crushing on him since like _forever_ and plus the expression of hurt that had flashed across his handsome features had really left me heartbroken... But all the things Sebastian said about Jace, they also seemed true. Jace _is_ famous for his reputation as a player.

"Alright class, because there has been a lot of burden on you guys, I think I'm gonna have mercy on you. Grab a piece of canvas and just paint whatever you like, based on what you are feeling," Mrs. Jocelyn said, bringing me back to earth. Seriously I love this teacher! She completely understands the hell of a thing we call life in high school. I get up and grab a piece of canvas, and then I try to find a good enough paint brush, all of this takes me a lot of time because I can _feel_ Jace's eyes on me the whole time, I turn to look at him and find him staring at me, he has a weird expression on his face, somewhere between confused and fascinated. For a second I think that he is not looking at me but is admiring someone else, but as soon as I look behind me and back, he is staring blankly at his canvas. _What is wrong with him?!_ First he bullies me for 3 years and now he acts like my behavior hurts him?! I am so damn frustrated by his actions that I stalk up to him for a confrontation, but that turns out to be a huge mistake.

**Jace's POV**  
How can she not see that she is killing me, can't she see that when I saw all that hate for me on her beautiful face, it broke my heart to pieces and yet she stills acts like I ruined her life. There is one thing in this world that I'd rather die than face: Clary looking at me with an expression of hatred and disgust etched on her pretty face.  
My eyes seem to be glued to her face the whole time she is busy picking her instruments for art. She turns to look at me and once again I'm trapped by her beauty, for a second she looks at me with an unsure expression on her face. _Can't you see that I'm looking at you?!_ I internally scream at her.  
Her face turns red with anger and she starts to stomp up towards me. But that stupid girl, Kaelie (yes I know you all hate her) sticks out her foot in her way on purpose. Clary trips and almost falls before I jump into action and-

**Clary's POV**   
And I am embraced by long, muscular arms, I look up to thank my savior and I am immediately struck by golden orbs looking at me right in the eyes. I am trapped in his eyes for what seems like forever when he asks, "Are you okay?" And all I can do is nod weakly as I don't trust my throat to make a sound. He helps me stand up and turns towards Kaelie. "Are you out of your mind?! What if she got hurt?!" He practically screams at her face.

Why is he being so protective of me? I am saved from thinking about it further as right at that moment Kaelie asks, "Okay so now you are sticking up to this freak! You choose her over me?! She has been your number one target of humiliation since school started and now you are being all protective? So what if she'd fallen face first?" For once I am actually happy by this insult as this question will answer my question about Jace's plan being real or just a rumor spread by Sebastian.  
Jace face is clean of any emotions, so it's really hard to determine what he is thinking. After a while he opens his mouth to speak and-

**Jace's POV**  
Kaelie's question has left me in serious trouble. Seriously I gotta dump this girl, I have no idea what I was thinking when I said yes to her. How do I get out if this situation? If I show that I care for Clary (which I really wanna go) it will ruin my awesome rep among all the popular people of the school, but if I act like I don't care at all, I'm going to be heartbroken for the rest of my life. Arghhhh! She probably already hates me enough; her hating me more shouldn't make a difference. And plus, whatever feelings I have for her, she'll never return them and those feelings are probably just infatuation. So with my heart yelling at me to stop, and my mind telling me to go ahead I say, "Yeah, you're right. It probably would have benefitted her by improving her facial features, she really needs an uplift."  
I can hear the class roar in laughter in a distance, but all the sound is drowned out by the one of my heart shattering into tiny pieces.

**Ok so guys, I had a lot of work to do so, this is only part 1 of the protectiveness... keep reading for more CLACE and I promise to update a least two new chapters on the weekend. Review! And send your amazing suggestions on my way...****  
****Have fun, stay safe.****  
****Drink and drive... oh sorry DON'T drink and drive. **

**Lots of love, ****  
****~Sunia XOXO **


	5. Endless Blackmailing

**And I'm back once more guys! Sorry for being a little bit late... Thanks for all your support so far! I love your comments; I'm really trying hard to make you guys happy! Also guys I know you want all the protectiveness of Jace, but I need to let the story flow, so I right now I'm doing a little bit of 'Hate' and a little bit of Clary's past and then I have a very nice surprise for you...**

**Shout-out to my new followers:**

**Ccr71702**

**RainbowReads**

**itsHerondale**

**without fears! **

**Clary's POV **

I'm dumbfounded, I can't speak anything, I can't feel anything. Or maybe I don't want to. I never thought anything in the world would hurt this much. I look up and see the whole class roaring with laughter, including _him. _How could I be so stupid to even think for a second that he would have said anything else? I try to keep my face straight, give Jace a weak smile, though it looks more like a grimace and make my way to the girls' bathroom.

After I'm done crying my heart out, I take deep breaths. _It's time to get things straight. _Here we go. So, the highlights: Jace hates me; I gotta forget thinking about him. I just made a fool out of myself in my favourite class; people are not going to forget that for quite some time. The solution: Ignore anyone who tries to get close to me.

**Jace's POV**

Clary just ignores me for the rest of the day, not only me; she's been ignoring the whole school. _What have I done?! _I just feel like curling into a ball and sitting in a corner. But I can't, because all my 'friends' are very proud of me for 'putting the freak in her place' today. God! And now I have to bully her. As soon as the bell rings, my gang is dragging me along towards her locker. _Oh no! _I don't wanna do anything now! Just as we reach the hall, I see a red mane of fire run out the doors, her head whips around when one of the idiots shouts, "Freak!"

I can see tears on her face. It takes too much effort to stop myself from running towards her and wrapping my arms around her. Right now, all I want to do is to hold her and tell her that I'll make things right. But I know I won't. I'll just mess up her life even more.

We make our way outside, and it's raining. I was supposed to give Clary a ride home today, from far away I can see her walking home, she is completely drenched with water. Why is my life so messed up?! Right when I want to help her the most, I'm forced to behave like the person I never want to be.

**Sebastian's POV **

What is going on?! I thought Jace would act all nice to that pretty little red-head but he just simply insulted! My plan just flopped! I was this close to being the 'Golden Boy' of the school, when everybody figured out that Jace had a thing for the little freak. But no, he just had to do that. But I'm not just stopping at that. My plan has just started.

It was so easy getting Isabelle Lightwood drunk, all I had to do was to ask Aline to take her on a shopping trip. And being the girly girl Izzy was, she happily obliged. Aline just had to spike her drink and I had a readymade 'Jace's Encyclopedia' She told me everything about Jace, how he's had an abusive childhood, and his dad's dead and his mom's missing. It would've been better if she had elaborated on 'how' everything had happened but apparently Jace never really talked about it.

But the most important piece of information that I now have is that Jace Lightwood is completely in love with Clary. Or so said Isabelle. "He can do anything for her. He just doesn't wanna ruin his reputation in school, I know he acts like he hates her but I've spent so many years with him. I know him better than anyone else. Even today, it would've hurt him a lot when he insulted her like that."

Apparently Jace also knew some 'stuff' about Clary's past being similar to his, how cute. Blackmailing is so much fun. Ladies and Gentleman, we are going to start an altered version of Romeo and Juliet in Raziel High, where Romeo bullies his Juliet by the locket she loves more than anything in the world.

**Jace's POV**

The next morning, I have to drag myself to school, for two reasons. Number one, I don't want to see Clary and second, I didn't sleep for a second! I force Alec to drive, thinking that I might crash the car and waved away his questions and concerns. Just as we enter the park way, I see Sebastian waiting in my parking spot. "All hail the famous bastard," I say to myself.

I get outside my car and Seb moves up to shake my hand. I try my best to break his fingers but apparently I'm not the only one who works out. I think I might have fractured my middle finger. (Although I'm not sure it was because of the hand shake or because of the urge of flipping it at him)

"What's up man?" He asks. "You feeling well today? Or did you have some nightmares again?" He has a knowing smirk on his face and I'm seriously having a bad feeling about this. I just nod my head in his direction.

"Listen, Jace, I have a little favor to ask for," he continues. Something's definitely wrong here. "I was really proud of you yesterday when you showed that freak what we are made of. But people still don't really believe you, you see when they heard about you talking about her in your sleep from a very credible source."

How is this possible? I'm gonna kill that person, whoever said this to everyone. But right now I have to focus on the task on hand. "What do I have to do?" I ask, trying my best to sound bored.

He just runs his tongue over his teeth, grins and then says, "Uh, I've heard the little freak has this little charm necklace she loves to wear, she carries it everywhere. You know she's adopted right, who would adopt her?! But anyway, of course her parents would've abandoned her, and the locket is the 'last' thing she has of them. I just want you to play around with that little valuable thing. You understand what I'm saying right? So are you in for it?"

**Guys I'm really tired right now, like Jace I didn't get a good night's sleep either...**

**Ok so I have a request for my readers, Guys can you please read the other two of my stories? Please? It won't take you a lot of time. One of them is a Divergent fanfic... Please review those too! **

**I would really appreciate that! Thank you! **

**See you soon. Lots of love,**

**~Sunia XOXO**


	6. Endless Guilt

**Did you look at the name of the chapter?! Did you... it goes both for the story and me! I am soooooooooo damn sorry! I had so much work to do and then I had a wedding to attend of my COUSIN so it was impossible that I could update! Do you all hate me now? Please inform me if you do, I can write you a 6 foot long apology on a fresh piece a parchment plus I'll give you a giant bear hug! So new shout-outs to my new followers and favorites!**

**Annabeth Chase The Wise Girl**

**kaylachilds1**

**PieceOfPi314**

**Bry2506**

**booknerd512**

** from Ravenclaw**

**shiipitlikeFedEx**

**Lilacian**

**sofipatch**

**OneoftheNephilim**

**IReallyDontHaveACreativeName**

**Please inform me if I missed anyone!**

**Clary's POV**

I walk into science and am in no mood to study as per usual! I mean screw that person who invented this subject! damn it!

As soon as the bell rings, I'm suffocating and am in a desperate need of fresh air, I run out of the class room to the girls' bathroom, and look at myself in the mirror, pale skin looking even paler than usual. Huge green eyes, definitely not a decent color for me. A mess of red hair flying in all possible directions. If you looked at me from a distance, a few weeks ago, you might even have thought I looked pretty but now when I had huge dark circles under my eyes from the lack of so much sleep and had nails, bitten raw from the continuous nervousness, nobody would like to come anywhere near me.

I once again lifted my head to take a better look at myself and then noticed something, I looked like my mother, my throat felt dry, and I couldn't swallow, my eyes filled up and I couldn't breathe for a second. I gasped for air, coming back to earth when I clutched my locket in my hand.

That locket was my life saver, a memory, a beautiful dream. A reminder that there were once people who loved me. Three charms. Three people. Three coffins. Three graves.

**Jace's POV**

Man I was so screwed! He was asking me to take that locket from her, the one that she's been wearing all the time since I'd first seen her! And that wasn't even it! Izzy had told me that Simon sometimes told her that the locket was the last thing she had of her parents.

How could I do this?! I thought about it for a second, I'd already made her life hell! If I agreed to do this, I could leave her alone once and for all. I'd skipped science to think about it, and was heading towards my first class, when I saw Clary coming out of the bathroom. This was the perfect moment, to do my job as there was no one in the hallways.

I walked up to her and said, "Hey! Red!" making her lift her eyes to meet mine. I had to control myself from not getting lost in them. But this time it was not so hard as she was the one who talked next.

"Not today Jace. Please," she said, and I was surprised. Something was definitely wrong with her. She never talked like this to anyone. I took a closer look at her and saw that there were dark circles under her eyes. Were they because of me? But how? She completely hated me. There had to be something else! Aghhhhh! What am I doing?! I'm supposed to be focusing on the task, and didn't have much time.

"Look red," I said, taking a step towards her. "You have something I want. And once I want something, I get it." With that I snatched the locket from her neck and turned around to walk away. At the end of the hall, I turned to look back and was struck by horror. Clary had sunk to the ground, her eyes were wide open and she wasn't breathing! I quickly ran to her side.

"Clary! Clary! Stop it! You're freaking me out!" I shouted. She didn't pay any attention to me and continued to swipe her hands across the floor. "Look, I'll give you your locket back. If you tell me why you... why you need it so much." At that she calmed down a bit.

**Clary's POV**

My locket. My locket. It's gone, I was trying to find it on the floor, knowing that Jace had taken it but I couldn't help myself. Too many memories were taking over my mind. Jace told me he'll give me the locket if I tell him why it was important. I was shivering continuously, so he wrapped his arms around me, I blushed involuntarily and put my head on his shoulder. I heard his sharp intake of breath and started to talk.

"_It was my 13th birthday, I was happy, just like I was supposed to be. I woke up early in the morning, not to the sign of my mom and dad laughing in the kitchen along with my brother who was inviting my friends to a party which was going to take place in the house. But to the usual sound of a drunken dad yelling at my mom, asking her about her previous affairs. My mom was telling him to stop and that it was my birthday, he had to act sober today. He told her he didn't care. I got out of bed into the hall, and started to make my way downstairs when Jon, my older brother caught my sleeve and shook his head at me. _

"_The day passed with my mom trying to calm my dad down and when evening finally arrived, he was pretty okay. We cut the cake with a weak 'happy birthday to you' and the proceeded to the gifts. My mom came forward first, with a chain in her hand, it had a single charm on it. A heart. "For my beautiful little daughter," she said, handing it to me. My brother came next, with another charm. A cupcake. "For my sweet little sister," he said, putting the charm in the locket. _

"_I was really surprised when my dad stumbled forward. I didn't expect anything from him, but he came forward to give me another charm. A circle. The symbol of infinity in our culture. _

_"Listen to me, this circle It represent pain and grief, okay? Endless pain and grief! You! I'll never let you live peacefully! You life, it will be ruined and I'll make sure I do everything to make you miserable. Endless Clarissa! It's endless!" He said and then fell down. _

"_He did make sure that I was miserable. Hitting my brother and my mom and sometimes me. My mother told me to hang on, that Jon was going to turn 18 and that he'll take me and her away. I did. I listened to her. It turned out to be a huge mistake. I came home one day to find the disfigured, mangled bodies of my mother and my brother. Valentine had killed them both, and when he'd realized what he's done. He shot himself. _

"_The police moved me out of the house the very moment they arrived. The only thing I had from the house was the locket. I haven't been back to my house since. I lived in an orphanage for about a year, when Luke came for me and took me back with him. When I first reached his house, I was pretty surprised as there were countless pictures of my mom all over the place. Even some of her paintings were there. I remember I had asked him how he knew her; he told me they were friends in high school. _

"_I wasn't comfortable being around him because I thought he was the affair Valentine sometimes talked about. But it was really hard to believe as Luke was extremely nice to me all the time. He bought me everything I ever needed. I guess he was pretty rich. And then I started high school and you were there. A bully. An archenemy. I hated you! You always despised me. I had no idea why, but sometimes I could see through you. Like you were a person made of glass. But then you would shut yourself up and I would have to start all over again. But then the bullying got worse, you became worse. And I just gave up. _

"_But everyone would still hate me because of you. I couldn't tell Luke as we weren't really close. So I kept it to myself. I used to cry in the bathrooms during lunch hours and assemblies and the only comfort I had was the reminder of my family. Even if I hated my dad, I couldn't forget that he's also once been an amazing father. I still loved him in some way. And today you took my locket away. I couldn't breathe! I thought I was going to die! Why do you do this to me?!"_

I looked at him expecting an answer but he shook his head, and then looked at me. Our faces were so close, I could see his chipped tooth from here. And then he leaned down towards me, my heart beat stopped, I couldn't think, his lips touched mine slowly, making me shiver and sending chills down my spine. 

His lips eased mine and I gasped. I'm sure I felt him smirk. Slowly relaxing, I kissed him back. Our lips fit together perfectly and I was happy. We stayed like that for a while wrapped in each other's arms.

And then the alarms rang.

**So? I gave you a lot of fluff! Do you forgive me now? Han? Pleaaaaase! Don't worry I promise on my life to finish this story! I won't abandon it! And also summer holidays are about to start! Yaaaaaaaay! I'll update even more often.**

**So today's questions. **

**Do you forgive me? *makes a puppy dog face***

**Cake or cookies?**

**Slush or sundaes?**

**Favourite books? Other than TMI**

**Who do you ship? Other than Clace? **

**I ship Hazel and Augustus by the way. **

**Please answer! Bye-Bye! **

**Sayonara! **

**Hasta la vista! **

**Auf wiedersehen!**

**Au revoir! **

**Tot ziens! **

**Allah-Hafiz! **

**Lots of love,**

**Sunia XOXOX**


	7. Endless Affection

**HEYYYYYYYYYY! I'm back once more and again I know I'm late. FASHIONABLY late! mhm! so did ya miss me? I wish... Now my favourite part! Shoutouts!**

**Laurencharlottedavies**

**Sam135**

**Divergentfab**

**scarletwayland**

**black cats101**

**toritarxx**

**Anna221B**

**claces guardian angel**

**Thanks so much guys! For following my story! I really appreciate it!**

**So without further delay...**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I just kissed her! And she kissed me back! I can't believe it! I look down at Clary, wrapped in my arms. She looks so peaceful for once, and what makes me even happier is that it's all because of me. After she told me everything about her past, I was heartbroken, how can all this terrible stuff happen to such a frail human. People are right when they say, 'life sucks.'

She'd looked so weak, so fragile, I'd just wanted to hold her and never let go, and so I did. I was just about to open my mouth to say something when the stupid fire alarms rang. At first I sorta panicked, because a fire alarm ringing was not a usual thing in our school, and also I thought someone had caught us, but then I saw those blasted sophomores running towards us, laughing. I'm sure they were the ones who did it! Stupid idiots! Just because they have finally completed their first year of high school, they think they can now rule the place. But I didn't have time to get up and yell at them because Clary was tugging at my sleeve.

"C'mon! We gotta get out or we'll be in trouble," she said, panic clearly written on her face. At that I just had to smile, she is so cute! God kill me!

"Clary! Calm down! It was just the sophomores!" I replied, grinning.

"I know!" she stated matter-of-factly, while rolling her emerald eyes. "But we'll be in trouble because it's against the rules to stay in the building when the alarms are ringing!"

At that I was shocked, as I clearly did not expect this from her! She can be a smartass sometimes! But I didn't want to go outside right after all of _that! _Right at that moment, I could've sweared, I had that light bulb moment! When you suddenly have a brilliant idea.

I grabbed her hand and ran.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

What is happening! First the kiss, then the stupid alarms and now Jace tugging me along towards...

"Jace!" I shouted. "The exit doors are the other way!"

"I know," he said, flashing his million dollar smile. "Who said we are exiting?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll figure out! Now hurry up we'll be late!" he said, now nearing the elevators. He opened one and jumped inside, dragging me with him.

"Jace! Don't close the door! Elevators automatically close when the alarms ring!" But unfortunately, I was too late. He'd already closed the doors.

"Great! Now we're trapped inside here for the next 3 hours until they figure out who was the idiot who rang the bell!" I shouted, shocked at the amount of frustration in my voice.

"Yup! That was the plan!" Jace said, laughing slightly.

_What?! _I thought, but was saved from thinking more when Jace took a step towards me.

* * *

"What are you d-doing?" I asked. _Stupid Clary! Stuttering in front of him!_

"Something I've wanted to do, since I first met you." He kept walking towards me, till I was completely backed up against the wall.

He leaned forward, using one of his fingers to lift up my face to meet his. He closed his eyes slightly and touched his lips slightly to mine and pushed him away.

"You c-can't do t-this!" I said.

He was clearly hurt but this. "Why? And what _am _I doing Clary?"

"Don't do this please! Don't make me fall for you... again."

"Clary! Why don't you get it?! It's not only about you!"

"Oh really now! Who is it about then? Seeing that it is most definitely not about you!"

"Clary! Can't you see?! I've fallen for you!"

I was going to disagree with that one more time when he whispered, "Again."

* * *

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore! So I just grabbed him by his collar and brought him down to kiss him. At first he was clearly shocked but soon he relaxed, his lips softened on mine and it was a moment of pure bliss. He lifted his fingers to tangle them in my hair, and his other arm was looped around my waist. We broke our kiss when we were both clearly breathless.

"Wow!" He said and I laughed shakily. "Never thought you had it in you Red."

God, his voice sounded so husky! I moved my head to place it in the crook of his neck and he wrapped my tiny body in his well-built one.

"Jace?" I asked, slightly closing my eyes, I was so comfortable that I could fall asleep any moment now.

"Yeah? He replied.

"You are really..." I said, not thinking about what I was going to say next.

"Really what?"

"You are really pretty," I blurted. _Oh God! I sound like a kid! _

He laughed slightly, "And really sweet, you used to protect me from bullies in middle school. I remember it now, and then I started to hate you in high school because you were sooooo mean to me. I didn't know why you didn't like me; I could see everything that you were hiding from the world. I could see that you were sad and lonely but you wouldn't let anyone near you. I wanted to be near you, I was... attracted to you. But you made fun of me, humiliated me in front of the whole school! But I couldn't stay away from you."

"Neither could I Clary! Neither could I." He said, his voice was shaky. Maybe I shouldn't have said all that mean stuff to him, but I felt so relaxed at the moment. I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Clary, I'm so sorry." Jace said again, surprisingly his voice was broken. I lifted my head to take a better look at him and I was shocked at what I saw.

I always thought of Jace as the strongest person on earth, but now I understood that he was a human and he was capable of having feelings.

* * *

There were tears on his face, he was staring ahead, and he looked genuinely sorry. I know I sound selfish but I was happy to know that I affected his emotions, that I could be the reason he could finally break his walls.

"It's okay Jace," I said, almost asleep now. "You can make it up to me."

"Really?" He asked, bitterly. "How?"

"Just kiss me."

He laughed again, his honey smooth laugh.

"Go to sleep Clary. There's still 2 hours left."

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooo? People? Lots of fluff! Cho Chweet! Did you like it? **

**What did you like best? What did you not like! I know I might have a lot of grammar mistakes but I'm really tired! Sorry! **

**Review! I love to read them! **

**Questions:**

**What did you give your mom for mothers' day? I know I'm late to ask but still. **

**And secondly, who is a fan of Chris Evans (Captain America) here? Theo James? Ansel Elgort? TELL MEE!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**Lots of love.**

**~Sunia. **


	8. Endless Past

**Sorry for the delay! I'm tooooooo busy these days, my graduation is coming near and school is hard! Plus I'm trying to end this story as soon as possible! This is the second-last chapter! **

**Shout-outs to:**

**Alea55**

**LifeSucksGetUsedToIt** **ifyouknew** **ILOVETHEHUNGERGAMES1900** **dont-hate-clace** **katebreeze** **FandomFreaker4** **fiskur** **firestar1225** **Da1symay** **Ydissbooksogood** **ClaryElena** **LeahWoodall** **LivingAFearlessLife09** **Backhanded By Tragedy** **AndromedaAtomica** **greenharper** **courtneyc1108**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Over the past week, me and Clary had been growing closer and closer. Yes I'd asked her out and she'd said yes. And yes, people had been shocked. Okay, maybe shocked is an understatement, Alec had fainted, Simon had groaned and Isabelle had squealed!

I couldn't possibly tell how relieved I was these days, Clary is the best girlfriend a man could ask for! She always understands what's wrong with me! I trust her more than anyone in the world!

I am seriously in love with her.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I am seriously in love with him.

And it's not because he is devilishly hot and handsome but because he cares for me more than anyone! I seriously am planning to tell him how I feel about him.

When he first asked me out, I was a bit uncertain but the look in his eyes had forced me to say yes and it turned out to be the biggest achievement of my life!

The biggest problem I was worried about was Sebastian and his reaction but surprisingly he'd taken it in a good way. I think. He hadn't said anything to either me or Jace regarding our relationship.

I guess he was just expecting it to happen. I walk towards my next class ignoring the jealousy-filled stares of the female student body. I'm used to of them by now and simply choose to ignore them.

I've noticed a lot of changes in me since me and Jace started dating. First of all, I've started to notice the beautiful world around me, I actually see that I'm alive and am among actual living people. Secondly, I've come to appreciate Luke and his fatherly ways to the extent that I now spend at least one day of the week with him.

I've also gotten closer to Alec and Izzy, who turn out to be really special people in Jace's life. Simon and Izzy had been growing closer for a long time and I can't say I actually enjoy the 'noises' they make whenever they are found together.

* * *

**Jace's POV **

The day passes peacefully as Clary is with me throughout all the classes, I clean my room in a hurry as she will be arriving anytime now. The room is already really clean but I'm still extremely nervous...

The doorbell rings and I rush to open the door for Clary, she looks beautiful as ever.

"Hi," I say nervously making her laugh.

"You-are-blushing!" she says and I can't help but feel that I'm getting redder by the minute. I pull her against me and whisper in her ear, "Let's see how red you can go."

At that she immediately turns a bright shade of scarlet. I just laugh lightly and smirk at her cute expression. I take her hand and show her around the house, hearing her 'oohs' and 'ahhs' along the way.

After we're done, we both just lay side to side on my bed, holding hands and talk about our lives. When things start to become awkward Clary says, "So...?" causing us both to laugh.

Once we're done laughing our hearts out, I blurt out, "I love you." Clary just looks at me, and for a moment, I think that I was too quick on that one.

But after a minute she opens her mouth and says, "I love you too."

I sigh in relief and then say, "I love you more."

"I love you most!"

"I love you mostest!"

"I can die for you." That catches me off guard and I absolutely hate that she just said that. She sees the expression on my face and questions me with her eyebrows, "That's just nonsense," I say. "Nobody dies for love. It's impossible!"

I know that I'm hurting her but she has to know the truth, humans are too selfish, she is on the verge of tears when I say to her, "It's the truth Clary."

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"No it's not!" I yell. "My mom died for love, she loved me and she sacrificed herself for me!"

"No she didn't! Your mom died because she was too stupid to understand that your dad is never going to stop being a drunken bastard and she was too dumb to realize that he would be the cause of her and her son's death! And then she was selfish, selfish enough to let him kill her! She didn't even think about you! She didn't give anything about what would happen to you once she is dead!"

I can't believe he just said that! I thought he cared about my feelings! This is not my Jace! I can feel it! His thoughts are overpowered by the ones his father taught him.

And I'm not going to give up on him like this!

"What about your mom?! She died because she loved your dad and didn't want to live without him!"

"No! My mom died because she cared only about herself! If she loved my dad, she would've stayed alive to raise me, the last reminder of her husband!"

I can't take this anymore! I get up and run out of the room, grabbing my stuff and running out of his house, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Jace's POV **

And I don't bother following her.

* * *

**Review! Please! And if I get a lot of reviews I have a surprise of you guys! **

**Lots of love,**

**~Sunia XOXOXO**


	9. Endless Pain

**Heeeeeeeeeey! I'm back! And I know you all are super mad at me!**

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!**

**I wrote a new one-shot... I figured out that I'm not really good with long stories! It's called 'Home Run' REVIEW IT! Go check it out in my profile! This story was basically an experiment to see if people like my writing if I do a multi-chapter story... The response was great! Thanks guys! I'm seriously a cry-baby, one negative comment and I'm crying like hell so thanks for appreciating my work! **

**Shout-out to my new followers! **

**bada3618**

**cintiatrevisol**

**ILoveGoodBooks**

**Wall-flower1999**

**mermaid12108**

**kUkANAbAYbEE**

**StarrsAmore**

**ploiuiu**

**ny0zeka**

**xojessica36**

**cheleyk8**

**EPIT**

**eileenaileen**

**Lalaloveyou20**

**captainemily0**

**JaceHerondale17**

**angels13**

**TwilightMortal**

**GoldPhoenix6188**

**Soo... I know that I said that this is going to be the last chapter but... I needed to ask you guys something... See the bottom and please answer my questions. Enjoy the second-last chapter...**

**Jace's POV**

I don't understand how a person can regret something this much. When Clary left, it was like a cord had snapped between us... (Where is the reference from? ;)) I miss her more than anything in the world, but I was raised in a way where I was supposed to be the right one and so far I think I am, because not once in my whole god damn life, I'd seen someone sacrifice their precious life to save somebody else's. Screw that! I hadn't even seen someone who even risked their lives for someone they cared about!

Then why the hell am I so sad?! I need a distraction...

**Sebastian's POV**

Ahhh! The news had reached me after all... Jace and Clary, the star-couple have broken up. How sad is that? I'm depressed...

Thank god! Now that famous bastard (AVPS!) will stay down for a while and for once I'll be able to find a girl who has not been used by him! I park my bike in the lot and am about to make my way towards a group of girls I'd been eyeing for a while when I see _him. Him flirting _with the girls! What the hell man?! When am I gonna get rid of him?!

**Clary's POV**

I knew that would happen... Jace is back with his normal behaviour, I knew it! He was just playing with me again... Seb was right.

But for some stupid reason I can't get all the moments we spent together out of my head! I can't forget the way he kissed me all those times! The way he would look me in the eyes and make me feel all tingly! Hell! The way he told me he loved me!

I'll never get over him... I'm about to start crying when someone bumps me from behind and I fall down.

"Hey shortie! What are you doing down there? Oops! Did I push you? Sorry... I didn't really see you there... like everybody else..." Kaelie says faking an apologetic look.

"Just leave her alone," someone says. _Jace. _I turn to look at him and he pulls me up, I try to get away from him as soon as possible and run to my next class, too late to realize that he is in all of my classes.

"Guys, have a seat and then I'm gonna split you into partners to work for the next project," Mr. Jordan says but I ignore him until my name is called. "Clarissa and Jace." Ok that's it! I'm tired of this s***!

"I'm sorry! But I'm not working with _him!" _I practically yell at my teacher, even when Jace is sitting next to me. Thankfully Izzy gets up at that moment and whispers something in the teachers ear, he then mumbles something like 'teenagers' and says, 'Ok! Clarissa and Isabelle, and Jace you work with Sebastian."

I look at Jace and am really surprised by the hurt look on his face. Normally he doesn't like to display his emotions in public. "So you're not going to bother hiding the hurt and disappointment?" I ask him.

**Jace's POV**

I wince at her sharp words and simply reply, "No." I'm done with this! I can't help it! I love her! And if I don't get her back... I'm gonna die. I try to talk to her after the bell rings but she completely ignores me.

**Sebastian's POV**

I can get in serious trouble for this! Why did I agree to do it in the first place?! Apparently Kaelie and Aline were also fed up with Jace's behaviour so... Kaelie contacted Raphael, her cousin and he said that in order for me to become the most famous person in the school, I have to... injure Jace. So we planned on creating a shooting thingy. Now don't get mad at me! I will do anything to be the best guy here! I don't care if I have to shoot him! So we planned to do it after school so that there would be a lot of confusion... What I wasn't aware of was that during our whole planning session, there was a tiny little redhead spying on us.

**Clary's POV**

No no no no! I can't let them do that! Oh my God! They were going to kill him! Jace! My Jace! I have to save him! I have to talk to him! I run to my last class of the day and am fully prepared to do whatever it takes to save him when I see his seat. His _empty _seat. "Where's Jace?" I yell and everybody is staring at me.

"Calm down, Clarissa. I'm sure it's very normal for Mr. Herondale to bunk classes," Ms. Maia says. I have to get out of here! As soon as I get up to go to the 'bathroom', Jace comes in. I sigh in relief and when he sits next to me I say, "We have to talk. It's important."

"Does it involve our relationship?" He asks.

"N..no," I reply.

"Then I don't have to say or listen to anything."

"Jace, this is really important! It involves your life."

He laughs. I wince. He says, "Then you can simply give yours to save mine."

His words sting, but he did give me an idea of what to do. Before the bell rings, I say, "Okay."

I run out of the school following Seb and his gang, I know I can't stop them but I _can _save Jace. So right when Seb tells them to take their positions, and to set the timer, I run up to Jace and attack him with a hug.

"What are you doin-?" He asks before we hear the shots. I'd tried to become a shield to protect Jace, because I loved him enough to give my own life to save his. And apparently it had worked because it hurt. A lot.

**Jace's POV**

What the hell is happening?! First Clary attacks me and then those shots and now she's going limp in my arms. I'm still in confusion when I hear someone scream. I look down and she the Clary's shirt is soaked in blood. No! What just happened?

"CLARY!" I yell. "LOOK AT ME!"

But all she murmurs is, "I love you." And then, "It hurts so much."

"Hang on please! Hang on!" I see that someone had called the ambulance and I carry Clary towards it. Thankfully they let me ride with her on the way to the hospital and I hold her tight the whole way. In the hospital they take her away from me and I am left, alone in the hall. I don't afford to lose her. She doesn't deserve this! This is all my fault! Oh My God! She gave her life to save mine! These are the thoughts running through my mind. And in a few more seconds, I'm crying. No. I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I see Luke rush in and I just shook my head to tell him I don't know if his daughter's alive or not. He just sits next to me and holds me while I blame myself for the hell breaking loose today. The doctor comes out of the room, he has a disappointed expression on his face.

"How is she?!" I shout at him.

"Well... she was shot four times, through her ribs. We couldn't really do anything for that. And after losing so much blood, she..."

**Hahahaha! Cliffy! I love making you guys suffer... Nah! Just kidding! I didn't finish it because I have to ask for votes. **

**Clary dies because it is so much more realistic? She was shot four times man!**

**She lives because you don't wanna see your biggest book-crush suffer...**

**Vote! My dears... And I shall listen. **

**Lots of love,**

**~ Sunia XOXOXO **


End file.
